The Power Of Love Conquers All
by Dark Shedevil
Summary: Leblanc always had deep feelings for Nooj meyvn of the Youth League, ever since she laid her eyes on him. When one day when she realizes he went away for a long time, she sets off in search of Nooj, to tell him how she truly feels about him. Nooj
1. Thinking Of A One True Love

-The Power Of Love Conquers All-

Author's Chat Section: This is a fanfic in which I so ever wanted to write for a long time, but I guess I was just too lazy to write until now. But anyways it's a Nooj/Leblanc fanfic, I think they make a cute couple, and since they really weren't explained that much in FFX-2 I decided to write about them. So enjoy. Oh yeah maybe I'll be adding a R rated scene somewhere in the story. Just keep that in mind. Well, I'm welcome to hear your opinions of what you think about this story, so please review.

The annoying disclaimer: No I don't own none of these characters Square Enix does. But someday I will own Square Enix. Someday… Meanwhile I write fanfiction.

Chapter 1- Thinking of A One True Love

Leblanc stood there in awe. There she was once again gazing at the figure of her love interest. Well... at least a statue of him.  
  
The solid gold statue of Nooj had most of his 'Incredible' features but not his 'godly' smile. Now that was starting to infuriated Leblanc as she finally began noticing what the statue was missing.

"Ormi!!!" She yelled.

Ormi came in the room looking quite exhausted, probably from all the time he ran up and down whenever she had called upon him. "Yes, boss?"

"Tell the people who are suppose to make the statue if it is ready yet?" She placed her hands on her hips and started tapping her foot on the ground as she waited for Ormi's response.

"Well Boss... We just asked them just half an hour ago and they had already told us that it'll be ready in a couple of days." He closed his eyes put his hands over his head and prepared for the shouting to come.

Leblanc never really realized that all her workers did this whenever they had given her a not so good respond in which they knew would upset her. So they always kept quiet, whenever she took her sweet time in giving them their next order, so they wouldn't get her even madder, than what she already was.

Leblanc began pacing across the room, then sat on her bed, and looked at Ormi with a look of despair and anger. "Well then...Tell them to get it done faster!" She shouted and got up from her bed.

"Yes Boss!" Ormi responded as he left the room rapidly.

She continued to walk around the room, still a bit mad from having to wait days for her statue to arrive, but her anger quieted down a bit when she caught a glimpse of her current statue of Nooj.

She blew a kiss at it.  
  
_Ohhh...Noojie Woojie... How I always dream about you. How I long for your presence. How I await patiently just to see your godly smile. Why. Oh why don't you ever talk to me about something otherwise than it having to do with business matters? If only I could make you truly happy, then there you would open up to me a bit more._

_What can I do?_ She asked herself.  
  
"WHAT CAN I DO!!!" She pounded her fists on her drawer. Now she began to pace faster and faster.  
  
_Day and night I think of you. And you... Are just trying to get yourself killed! Can't you ever think about what you have to live for and how much it would affect me?  
_  
She sighed deeply. She wanted him there right now with her but he was away tending to Youth League matters.  
  
"Stupid Youth League. Taking away my Noojie everytime."

Now Leblanc was beginning to get a headache. These sorts of things happen to her, if she gets mad a lot. She really wanted a deep massage right about now but she wanted to do something else rather than just sleeping away her bothering thoughts. So she opened her bottom drawer and opened up a small glittery box, inside it she grabbed her silver bottled perfume and sprayed a few sprinkles of the flowery smelling liquid on her neck and chest. She treasured that flowery scented perfume just as much as her Nooj statue. Why? Because it was a gift from Nooj himself.

She received it the day after destroying Vegnagun. That day Leblanc invited everyone over to Guadosalam as sort of a celebration party for the entire gang on helping to destroy a machine that could've literally kill everyone in Spira, so that to her really did call for such a celebration. And surprisingly Nooj took up the offer and went along.  
  
_That night. Ohh... We walked around The Moonflow the entire night. You were right, like always... It was such a magical sight. I guess it hadn't really turned out to be a boring party after all. While everyone else was partying in Guadosalam, you just wanted to take me to see the wondrous beauty the Moonflow had to offer. It took us a bit long in getting there but I didn't mind the long walk, because when I saw what I found there, it was just true natural beauty, just like you had told me...  
_  
She sighed deeply.  
  
_I hadn't been exposed to such things since I was so busy with this sphere hunting ordeal elsewhere most of the time, but you taking me there, just felt like a longtime adventure. Of course the night had to come to an awful end. I just didn't want to go. But you gave a good reason. It was my party after all and people will being to wonder where we went. So we headed back. Again we walk back towards Guadosalam, which took an even longer time than before, but each minute was pure heaven. When we arrived back I could hear the shouts and laughs from inside. I didn't want to go inside cause in there I would have my duties to attend to, and you will have yours... But before I went inside you lightly grabbed my arm with that strong hand of yours. _

_"Leblanc..." Your voice sounded sooo caring and soothing when you said my name. _

_"Yes, Nooj?" Not my usual respond but I was taken aback by his lovely voice. _

_"I want to give you something. It's for all your help you had given me, when dealing with Vegnagun." He reached inside his pocket, that body... I could just go on and on about his body, those tight clothes he wears really exposes much of his buffed muscles. I never knew that a man with limited walking could have such a marvelous body? But anyways you took out a pretty silver bottle and handed to me. When I held it in my hands I was sucked in it's sweet smell of flowers it flourished within the air. _

_"I know how much you like perfumes. I know how much you love the scent of flowers, so I decided to give you this. I knew you would like it." _

_OOOHHHHHH!!! Indeed I liked it. No... I loved it. How I just wanted to kiss you so very badly right there and then. But you walked away ever so slowly, that I hadn't realized you were already inside with the rest. Guess I was so intrigued by the smell of it that I couldn't respond to you on your thoughtful gift you had given me. If only you knew how much the gift you gave me really does means to me, now..._

Leblanc put the bottle back inside the box, placed it inside the drawer and walked out of her room. She now wanted Nooj more than ever. And was determined to make him, hers... She was going to find him. Wherever he is and tells him about everything she feels for him. And she didn't care if anyone got in her way. She was going to tell him, how she truly feels.

_Because I love you... Nooj._

She flipped her hair back and continued walking out the door.


	2. Search On Love

-The Power Of Love Conquers All-  
  
Author's Chat Section- Hiya everyone! I couldn't believe myself that I updated so quickly. I guess I was too bored, but oh well... I just wanted to thank Komorli for giving out my first review on this story, and Komorli if you are reading this I really appreciate your kind review. You Rock! Anyways, this chapter just has to deal of the other places she goes through in order to reach Bevelle. So next chapter will take place in Macalania, meanwhile this takes place in the Thunder Plains. Sorry, about it, nothing much happens here but I promise it gets interesting later on. Well, like always I really want to hear about you think of this story so please review.  
  
The Ever So Freakin Annoying Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY X-2, SQUARE ENIX DOES. (Gasps for breath.) I wish I did though...

Chapter 2- The Search On Love  
  
Leblanc kept on walking all the way towards the front door. All her guards were in the basement trying to wipe out the rest of the wandering fiends left in there, since the last time the Gullwings took care of it, but now it seems more and more fiends keep on multiplying, it was getting quite out of hand. So she ordered for Ormi and Logos to go in there too, just in case the others needed some help with the devastating fiends. With that taken care of, Leblanc thought this would be the perfect chance to escape the grasp of maintaining the Syndicate, and let loose to try and find her love. Nooj.  
  
_Now let's see... Maybe Noojie is in Bevelle? Or maybe in Luca? Come on Leblanc where would they call Nooj for help? Oh forget this I'll just ask that assistant of his. Now where could she be? Oh wait she's in Bevelle. Ohhhh... I'm going to have to walk all the way there. Where the Dumb Dullwings' Airship when you need it? Well I'm going to find you, no matter what, walking or no walking.  
_  
"Hey Boss!"  
  
Once Leblanc heard Logos's voice she cringed. Then immediately stopped her fast pace and turned around to face him.  
  
_Ohhhhhh... What do he need now? How come he always has to call on me whenever I'm going to do something important? OOOOOO! It makes me so mad!  
  
_She balled up her fists. "What is it Logos?" She asked him in an angry tone of voice.  
  
"Boss, we might need your help in destroying some of the monsters down in the basement. Umm.... Boss where are you going?" He already knew he had asked a question he wasn't supposed to ask and was preparing for the screaming to come as he put his hand on his head.  
  
She calmed down a bit and let go of her hands. Then sighed. "Look Logos, I'm going out for a while. I don't know when I might come back. But I do know that you guys can handle those fiends by yourselves, without any of my help." With that said Leblanc opened the front door continued walking out, not looking back on Logos. 

_Maybe now they could finally leave me alone..._ She thought.  
  
Logos witnessed her exiting act with astonishment; he was quite surprised on how Leblanc responded. Never had she responded in such a low-toned and kind way, like she had just done now. She would usually scream at him telling him to either go back to work, or to leave her alone. But he quickly knew that something was bothering her. Something having to deal with Nooj.  
  
_Boss... Sigh. Wonder what happened to Nooj now. Sure, she probably could handle herself pretty well, but I wonder when she'll back? It isn't like her to go out alone without any help or equipment. Hope she'll be okay. Maybe I should help her? No, she'll tell me to leave her alone. I'll just help her another way...  
_  
He walked back to the basement without saying a single word.  
  
Leblanc walked out of Guadosalam, and was now in the Thunder Plains. She looked out the vast land of rocks. Never had she liked the thunder plains, probably because of its endless thunderstorms and frightful sounds, but once she found out about the newly installed rod towers she knew she could just walk to Macalania very easily without getting struck by lightning.  
  
Along the way she noticed that there were many Al Bhed men working on the towers just to placing the finishing touches on the towers, and they all began to talk to each other as they saw Leblanc walking through the Thunder Plains. (A/N: Look at the bottom of the page for translations.)  
  
"Ech'd dryd Leblanc dra maytan uv dra cohtelyda eh Kiytucymys?" An Al Bhed man asked his friend.  
  
"Oac, E drehg cra ec. Rss... Fuhtan fryd cra'c tuehk rana eh Drihtan Bmyehc zicd fymgehk ynuiht?" He responded.  
  
"Rao, ech'd cra eh muja fedr dryd Nooj Kio dra saojh uv dra Ouidr Maykia?" The man asked.  
  
The man's friend scratched his head. "Oayr, E drehg cra ec. Famm... yd maycd dryd'c fryd Gippal dumt sa. Ra ymcu dumt dryd Nooj drehgc dryd cra ec ..." The leader of the group instantly cut him off.  
  
"Cdub cmylgehk uvv, yht kad pylg du fung uh druca dufanc." He yelled at him.  
  
Then they went back to work, without saying another word.  
  
Leblanc now began to wonder what they were talking about, she heard that they mentioned her, Gippal, and Nooj's name, but she couldn't understand the rest. She just shrugged. Leblanc really didn't seem to care what they were talking about her. All that she had on her mind was Nooj. She noticed from afar that there was a small Travel Agency in the central area of the Thunder Plains.  
  
_Well, maybe I could buy some items in that travel agency over there. I'm going to be passing through Macalania so better have some fresh potions just in case I run into some fiends.  
  
_She walked in the agency and bought some potions, but before she was about to exit the door the saleslady asked her something.  
  
"Miss... Are you Leblanc leader of the Guadosalam Syndicate?"  
  
"Yes I am. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well... a man named Logos told us to give you this." She handed Leblanc a pink heart shaped and she took it confused.  
  
Leblanc was quite surprised. She didn't think she needed all of this since she just left with nothing, expecting to find Nooj pretty easily, but once she thought about it deeply she realized she really did needed all of this, since the road ahead of her would be quite long. Inside the bag were some X- potions, Antidotes, Eye Drops, Holy Water, Hi Potions, some clothes and her Love Fan, which she really did need for the long trip ahead. She smiled.  
  
_How did Logos know? I guess he knows me all too well. And how did he come by here so fast? Oh well better not think about that must get ready.  
  
_"Thanks..." Leblanc said quietly just enough only the saleslady could hear.  
  
The saleslady winked at her as Leblanc left the Travel Agency.  
  
Outside the agency Leblanc carried her heavy bag on her back and continued walking. She hadn't been here much only when she though there was a sphere here and for Yuna's second concert. All she thought about the Thunder Plains was that it was noisy and boring. It had no pretty trees or a flowing lake or river like the Moonflow. It only had endless rough rocks and small puddles in which she kept on stepping in constantly. Now she really began to dislike the Thunder Plains.  
  
_Stupid puddles. Dumb rocks. How could anyone like this bust up place? Next time I should use some sort of speed transportation; it does sure beat walking and hurting my poor feet.  
  
_"Ouch!!!" She stepped on another sharp rock.  
  
Leblanc now officially hated the Thunder Plains. But all those painful experiences came to a halting end, when she realized she was about to arrive at the entrance of the forest of Macalania.  
  
_Oh thank heaven. Finally I arrived in Macalania. So long dumb thunder plains. And hello my Noojie-Woojie!  
_  
There was still a long road to go, and she was ready for it...

Author's Notes: Okay I know the Al Bhed men had a conversation in Al Bhed, but since they're Al Bhed I couldn't really make them speak English. Sorry about that... Well I'm gonna translate it now, for you.  
  
**Ech'd dryd Leblanc dra maytan uv dra cohtelyda eh Kiytucymys:** Isn't that Leblanc the leader of the syndicate in Guadosalam?  
  
**Oac, E drehg cra ec. Rss... Fuhtan fryd cra'c tuehk rana eh Drihtan Bmyehc zicd fymgehk ynuiht:** Yes, I think she is. Hmm... Wonder what she's doing here in Thunder Plains just walking around?  
  
**Rao, ech'd cra eh muja fedr dryd Nooj Kio dra saojh uv dra Ouidr Maykia:** Hey, isn't she in love with that Nooj Guy the meyvn of the Youth League?  
  
**Oayr, E drehg cra ec. Famm... yd maycd dryd'c fryd Gippal dumt sa. Ra ymcu dumt dryd Nooj drehgc dryd cra ec:** Yeah, I think she is. Well... at least that's what Gippal told me. He also told that Nooj thinks that she is...  
  
**Cdub cmylgehk uvv, yht kad pylg du fung uh druca dufanc:** Stop slacking off, and get back to work on those towers.


	3. Nothing But Short On Love

-The Power Of Love Conquers All-  
  
Author's Chat Section: Hi everyone! Well third chapter of the story and I just can't believe that I went so far. Trust me this really impresses me. I'm beginning to grow fond of this story. Oh yeah before I start I want to thank everyone who reviewed my story. You guys are the best. (Blows kiss.) Now I want to do like a part where Leblanc explains her past with Nooj. But that's later on in the story. Here this chapter takes part in Macalania. Well anyways all the chapters in the story ends with Love. I don't know why I did this but whatever. This chapter explains some of Leblanc's past, since they never really focused much on her in ffx-2, so I'm made something up, it's cool though because you just have no limits on what you can do with all the things she's been through. Well as you know I always want to know what you think of it, so review. Pretty Please! (Flutters her lashes.)  
  
The Disclaimer: (Connected to a lie detector with wires and stuff connected to the author's head.) I don't own any characters of Final Fantasy X-2, Square Enix does. **_"DING."_** But probably if I work hard enough maybe someday I would too... **_"DONG!"_** and lie detector blows up. "Oh dang it!"

Chapter 3- Nothing But Short On Love  
  
Leblanc stood there mesmerized at the sight of the forest of Macalania. The trees lushed out a light green color from its leaves as sparkly elements from the lake kept of wavering up in the air around everywhere. But what she adored the most was the sweet flowery scent of the forest. She had remembered this forest as a dark childhood home. This was where her older brother and her would come and stay as her mother practiced her summoning skills. Her mother Ivis looked just like Leblanc except she had long silver hair and dark red eyes.  
  
She stopped walking and settled down on a huge tree. She looked at the markings on the tree. They were made by her when she was younger. She ran her fingers through the markings as memories began to flow through her mind. Memories of her past.  
  
_Mother... This is where you used to take me and my brother Simon. Although he and I really didn't talk much I always appreciated the fact that he kept a watchful eye on me while you practiced your rituals. I always thought you looked spectacular every time you danced around with your magical rod and pretty colors came out all around you. I wondered how you got to do that? I tried to ask you but you never responded well enough. You always told me that those were adult matters and not needed to be heard from children. You and Simon always got into arguments because of me.  
_  
Her eyes got all watery, but she wiped away her warm tears away with her sleeve.  
  
_Sometimes I didn't know what to do. Whenever you guys fought, I seemed to be all alone. Simon kept on telling you that I shouldn't be there but you kept on telling him that it was important for me to be there, and not in Guadosalam with my father. It was when one day my brother secretly took me back to Guadosalam without your knowledge and left me in an agency, but before he left I could clearly remember everything he had told me.  
  
He got on one knee and placed both his hands on my shoulders. "Leblanc... Mom has a lot of things going on for her. Many bad things. I have to help her, it is quite dangerous to be doing this but she just doesn't seem to understand that you can't come along."  
  
"But why? Do I behave bad?" I looked up at the figure of my tall brother then I remembered my eyes got all teary.  
  
He hugged his me with his powerful arms. "Don't cry. Please don't. You're a good girl, and are very well behaved. But you have to be strong and live with dad from now on. I know he'll take good care of you."  
  
"But I don't want to live with dad I want to live you and mommy... I really don't know my dad that much, what if he's bad?"  
  
"Trust me he's not. I know it'll be very hard for you to get accustomed to the Guado form of life but I know you will." You wiped away my tears with your hand then looked at me. "But can you promise me something?"  
  
I looked up at you, my eyes still red and watery from last time. "What is it?"  
  
"I want you to have a good life. It's something I never had but with you I sure wish you could. Have lots of fun and maybe become leader of something important that will truly help this kind world someday." _

_You then dug inside your pockets and took out two hair sticks with a nice hot pink diamond inside a circle on the end and stuck them in my messy blonde hair. A soft smile touched your lips. Then you put both your hands on my face and stared deep into my eyes for a while.  
  
During that time I took notice of my older brother's features. He had spiked up light silver hair with dark violet eyes and tall and strong figure. It was an image of him that I would always preserved in my mind forever, it was probably the only memory of him besides the cute hair sticks he had given me...  
  
_She touched her hair and felt the hair sticks still in her hair. She had always used them ever since. She continued to walk around the forest. Gazing at its beauty. It still amazed her that even after all these years she still found Macalania a wondrous beauty. Then she continued to remember even more memories of the past.  
  
_My brother left with grief and sorrow filling up in his heart but I knew better than to chase him. So I stood there sitting in a chair in the agency for a while, letting everything you had told me sink in. Many grown up Guado walked everywhere and I kept on bumping into them. It was a good thing that I knew where I was going because I did get to visit my father before my mother took us away. So I knew where he lived. I knocked on the door. A tall man with blonde hair and violet eyes came out the door. I knew it was him.  
  
I looked at him with confused eyes. "Daddy?"  
  
"Is that you Leblanc? Where are your mother and brother?" Now he too looked confused.  
  
When I realized that it really was my father just hugged him and began to cry. Sure I really didn't know much about my father but I did know that he was going to be the only person I had from now on. And he seemed to realize that too since he hugged me back.  
  
I explained everything to him that night. He let me stay up late and eat some food that I hadn't eaten for a while. My father was a Guado. Guess that makes me half Guado don't it? But I'm glad of my heritage. It gives me great hair.  
_  
She chuckled. Her Guado heritage never seemed to get in her way. But she never seemed to tell anyone about it. Only people who she could trust. She also never told anyone about her past. Only Nooj, Ormi and Logos. Now even more memories flowed in. She sat on the ground.  
  
_Ever since then I pretty much lived with my father. I usually found comfort within the arms of my father. At times I couldn't quite understand my mother ways... We were once a happy family but you just always tend to fall apart from our happy bunch. He told me in a way that I could understand that my mother wanted to become a summoner, a person who summons their aeons in order to beat Sin, but in the process they get killed themselves. I didn't want to ask him if mom was to die too. For I knew that she would. But father you were there with me both through good times and bad ones. It was something I cherished all my life. It's those kinds of memories that keep me strong whenever I'm in doubt. Oh daddy... How I loved you when I was younger. But as I grew our father and daughter relationship seemed to crumble apart ever so slowly. That dark day came when you told me that both my mother and my beloved brother had died on Mt. Gagazet.  
_  
She bit her lower lip and tried to hold back her tears, but failed miserably.  
  
_I couldn't believe it. It was around that time when I found out that when people die unsummoned they could become fiends. They didn't deserve that kind of punishment. I didn't say anything that day, I just locked myself in my room and cried and cried the entire day. Although I never seemed to understand my mother's ways I still loved her... Even though I hadn't talked to my brother much I knew that he really cared about me, and that I loved him...  
_  
Leblanc continued to cry. She let her tears flow freely from her as she covered her eyes with her hands. These were dark memories that she could never forget. She was still crying when a hypello approached her.  
  
"Missh, are yosh okay?" He handed her a tissue.

_Was I being watched on the entire time? Ohhh... That doesn't matter. Better get moving.  
_  
She yanked the tissue from the hypello hand and blew her nose in it, stood up and forcefully wiped away her tears with her sleeve. "Thank you, whoever you are."  
  
"I shaw yoush crying sho I shought that yoush weresh hurt."  
  
"No, thank you I'm okay." She grabbed her heart shaped bag and walked away the hypello towards the glittery-floating road right next to her.

_Leblanc you have to strong and focus on Noojie-Woojie from now on..._  
  
The hypello just seemed a bit surprised. He remembered that he recognized the woman before but he forgot who she was. He also wondered why she was crying. He just wanted to help her, but it seemed she didn't any. So he just shrugged it all off.  
  
"Who wash it?" Asked a female hypello to her husband.  
  
"It wash no one I knew."  
  
"Ohh... Thatsh too bad. I shought I knew her."  
  
"Thatsh don't matter anymore shes gone... Well darling how are yoush enjoying your vacation?"  
  
"It's romantic. Shanks." She gathered by his side and kissed him lightly.  
  
"Sure beats being a barkeep. Its nice missh Yoona let us get a vacation."  
  
"It sure is." They engaged in yet another longing kiss where there they enjoyed their vacation, as Leblanc continued walking up the road towards Bevelle.

Author's Note: I put Leblanc's mother as a summoner and her brother as a guardian. Now note that Leblanc's mother really didn't become like a high summoner or anything so keep that in mind. Now maybe the reason why I did put her as a summoner is because I was thinking of doing something in the future that relates to all that. And I'll explain more about her and her father in future chapters. Sorry if I upsetted anyone in anyway. Don't worry mushy love will come later. Until now she's on her search. But I swear that once she finds Nooj, romantic fires will burn.


	4. Longing For His Love

-The Power Of Love Conquers All-  
  
Author's Chat Section: HAPPY Late 4TH OF JULY EVERYBODY!!! (Author grabs some sparkers and is just staring at it lifeless.) Since it's the FIFTH of July it is considered late, and also if you are Venezuelan like me then, HAPPY FIFTH OF JULY!!! Well anyways I hope you guys liked Leblanc's past, it took me a long while to decide on what to do with her past. And yes I know that there's no Noojie yet and that this is a Leblanc and Nooj fic, but please just wait a little longer. He's quite a hard man to find and in the world of Spira there's really no fast way of transportation besides the airship so it'll be a kind of a slow process. But along the way I decided to add bits of Leblanc and Nooj's past. So just enjoy! Oh yeah thanks to all my kind reviewers. I love you all. And like always I'd love to hear your opinion about this story. So please be a dear and review.  
  
The over freakingly annoying disclaimer:   
Author: "Now class what have you learned today?"   
Class: "You do not own any of the Final Fantasy X-2 characters Square Enix does."  
Author: "Good. And what if my lifetime goal?"  
Class: "To marry Link from Zelda and have his children."  
Author: "No, the other dream..."  
Class: "To own all the Final Fantasy X-2 characters."  
Author: "Now everything is possible. And I know that this dream will come true someday..."  
Class: "Naw, we don't think it will."  
Author: "Gee. Thanks a lot..."

Chapter 3- Longing For His Love

Leblanc was getting tired walking around Macalania Forest for quite a while after she kept on encountering more and more fiends.

"Stupid fiends. Any more of them then I'm toast. I wonder if there are any travel agencies around here?"

_Wait a second. Didn't Yuna help some person who was debt because of his Travel Agency? Maybe they still own it? Those Dullwings help out a bunch of people so they probably still own it. _

Leblanc walked back to the forest entrance and went to the travel agency. To her surprise it was O'aka who owned the place.

"Umm… Hello?"

O'aka jolted up from his chair that he was sleeping in and cleared his throat. "Well, 'ello and welcome to O'aka's. You need anything?"

"Yeah, I need some X-Potions and Ethers." She told him.

He pointed a finger at her. "Hey you're Leblanc aren't you?"

She placed her hands on her hips. "Why, yes I am. Well O'aka it took you a while to figure that out."

He scratched his head. "It just goes to show you that time really catches up with a person. But look at you. You're now the leader of a sphere-hunting group. Bet that's going well for you."

Leblanc was glad that O'aka finally took notice that it was her. Then she just smiled at him. "Yeah, it's going well for me. But I'm much more surprised that you own a travel agency in Macalania."

He smiled back at her. "It took a while for me to pay up the debt I owned but I still did it, thanks to the kind help of Lady Yuna."

"Uh-huh…" She said as she reached for her heart-shaped bag.

"Yea'. After her help I owned this agency with my brother Wantz. He's helpful, but a bit lacking in pronouncing the greetings correctly, so I put him in charge of making potions. Not many people come around here so I'll probably move out somewhere else where more people live in. Then business would be booming. But anyways here are your potions." He took out nine bottles of blue and yellow potions inside them from underneath the counter.

Leblanc searched her bag, took out her wallet and handed some gil to O'aka, as she received the potions he had given her. She quickly put it in her bag. And as she began to zip it back up her love fan dropped to the floor.

She walked towards the door. "Thanks O'aka." She waved at them. "Bye-bye loves."

Both O'aka and Wantz who had recently came out the potion room waved back at her. After a while has passed Wantz took notice that Leblanc had left something behind as he was sweeping the floor.

"Hey look O'aka. That girl left something behind." He opened the small love fan and showed it to his older brother.

He pressed a button on the Love Fan, which expanded the fan even more. "Well what do ya think? Pretty cool huh? Why not sell it?" Wantz suggested.

O'aka stroke his chin. "No. Wantz go after her and give it back to her immediately."

Wantz looked at his brother wide eyed. "What! Do you know how much this could be worth?"

"I don't care. Hand it back to her. She might really need it." He ordered.

"Sigh. Okay I'll go." Wantz put the love Fan in a bag and left the agency.

Meanwhile Leblanc arrived closer and closer to Bevelle but then she decided to take a quick rest in a small patch of grass near Lake Macalania, as she was getting very tired from all the walking.

_This seems like the perfect stop to take a nap, and since there are no people or hypellos around no one will come up and wake me up. Arrg! Those stupid fiends. It probably took me a heck of a while before I could kill every one of them that I had encountered. And then I had to go and buy more potions from O'aka. How irritating. But it's nice that I got a chance to see O'aka again. _

She yawned.

_I'll be arriving in Bevelle in a short while. So why not take a nap here?_

She placed her things on the ground and laid her head on her bag as she stared out at the lake.

_Ooo… What a pretty lake. The water seems so clean and calm. I wish Noojie-Woojie could be here and see this with me. I think he already been here before but I want to know what he thinks about this place. Besides this place feels romantic for some reason. The glittery lights and tall tree in the middle makes it perfect for a night of romance._

She yawned again.

_If only I could find you now, then maybe just maybe this could make you happy… I just hope this does. Happiness for you means pure happiness for me. Then maybe we could just…_

She has drifted out towards a deep sleep. The lake did seem like a perfect place for romantic escapades. Which is why Leblanc had such a longing affection to it. A short while has passed and Leblanc kept on tossing and turning. A dream seemed to be the problem for her constant moving and smiling in her sleep…

Author's Notes: Sorry for not arriving at Bevelle right away. I wanted Leblanc to develop a sort of relationship with some other characters. Next chapter I'm going to do her dream. And oh yeah, she's sleeping in the same location where Yuna and Tidus kissed in. So that's why it has a sense of romance in it. Well, Thanks for reading. Until next chapter! Oh yeah, one more thing. Please review. ;) Thanks!


	5. Dreaming Of Her Love

-The Power Of Love Conquers All-  
  
Author's Chat Section: Well good day everyone. This is chapter 5 for a story that is still in my continuation. It's so exciting. Why you probably ask? I have so many ideas for this story it'll take me a while before I could finish it completely. Well I changed the category to romance/drama. I decided to put drama cause things will start to get dramatic later on. Now I just want to give thanks to my ever so kind and thoughtful reviewers... craZy18gurl I really appreciate all those kind reviews you gave me, that really makes me want to write even more. Also to Ikonopeiston and JesiLee thank you sooo much. Well I'm also kind of happy that I updated a story that I began writing last year so hey that's cool. Anyways if you like Harry Potter and simply adore Draco/Hermione as a couple then check my fic about them, named Against All Reasons. I really want to hear all your opinions about my story so don't forget to review. Thanks!  
  
The disclaimer that everyone really hates and that the author wishes to destroy so she could finally own all the Final Fantasy X-2 characters: It's just self-explanatory. Don't you think?

Chapter 5- Dreaming Of Her Love  
  
Her dream took place in a dark forest, similar to Macalania, but the trees were all together and they completely covered the endless light from the glittery elements wavering through the air.  
  
_"Where am I?" She walked around the forest but still ended up in the same place as she was before.  
  
She heard footsteps from behind her. The footsteps kept on getting closer and closer. Leblanc turned around and searched for the source of those sounds. As she saw a tall figure she squinted her eyes, then she realized that the tall figure was none other than Nooj.  
  
She beamed with happiness. "Noojie!" She ran up to him and hugged him tightly.  
  
Leblanc buried her face in his muscular chest, soaking in every breath he took. But Nooj didn't seem to budge at all. He just stood there breathing slowly and not even hugging Leblanc back.  
  
Leblanc looked up at his face. She was getting worried. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"  
  
Still no answer...  
  
Leblanc felt that something was definitely wrong with him. Then suddenly she heard gunshots then more and more. Nooj fell in her grasp. Now all that she was feeling now was fear and pain.  
  
"Nooj? Noojie!!!" She screamed.  
  
Nooj had been shot from the back. She quickly laid him down on the ground as she rapidly began looking around for any potions that could help him stop the bleeding. But she found nothing.  
  
"I have to stop the bleeding. It's getting worse." Leblanc tore up a piece of her clothing from the leg part of her outfit and began pressing down the clothing on his back.  
  
"Don't die." She started to cry. "Please don't die."  
  
His eyes opened up slowly. "Leblanc I'm sorry I have to..." When Nooj said that his voice grew weak.  
  
Her eyes widened as she saw his head. He was growing weaker and weaker as his breathing motion slowed down. Leblanc was now crying hysterically. Then she heard even more gunshots.  
  
She stood up. "WHO IN THE WORLD IS DOING THAT?"  
  
Leblanc heard no response.  
  
_"Hey girl. Wake up! WAKE UP!" Wantz was now shaking her by the shoulders.  
  
"No, Nooj. Noojie... NOOOOO!" She suddenly woke up.  
  
Leblanc touched her head with her hand. She felt hot and sweaty. Actually her entire body was sweaty. Then she noticed she her leg was covered by her blood. Wantz threw her a Hi-Potion.  
  
The potion didn't seem to minimize her pain. So she touched her leg to make sure the bleeding stopped.  
  
"Oww..."  
  
Wantz grabbed her shoulders and began to bandage her wounded leg with some cloth. She only yelped in pain a few times but then the pain lowered down a bit as he threw her an antidote.  
  
"I guess I should've given you this before. Sorry I didn't know much about giving potions only know making them." He smiled.  
  
Leblanc looked famished. Even though she was sleeping she still felt tired and was in immense pain.  
  
"W-what happened?"  
  
Then she noticed that Wantz was carrying her love fan.  
  
She pointed at it. "And what are you doing with my fan."  
  
When she had said that she almost felt like fainting. But for some reason she felt safe within the arms of a complete stranger as she began to feel a little bit woozy.  
  
_Why is he holding me like this? And bandaged my leg. I might not know this person very well, but anything that helps the pain to go away, is a good thing. My leg... It's hurts so much. _

"Ahhhh..."  
  
"Hey girl, try not to move around so much. It'll only make it hurt even more, just wait a while until the antidote kicks in completely."  
  
Leblanc gritted her teeth. "I have a name you know."  
  
"Oh okay then what's your name."  
  
"Leblanc, remember that name well, love."  
  
"It's Nice to meet you Leblanc. I saw you leave the travel agency but I never really got to talk to you. But a little while after you left I began to clean around the place when I saw that fan of yours. My brother told me that you might needed it so I came back to give it to you, but I searched around Macalania I heard you calling out some guy's name. Then as I got even closer, I noticed a fiend was attacking you. Well you were still sleeping but I noticed that that fiend was biting your leg. I just shot it and it quickly died. You on the other hand are kind of hurt. So I just gave you some potions to at least make the pain go away." He smiled.  
  
Leblanc now looked at him with a face of relief. "So those were just gunshots from you to the fiend not for..." She hugged him and began to cry. This time it wasn't because she was in pain.  
  
Wantz was quite surprised. "Wow. Does your leg hurt that much?"  
  
Leblanc buried her face in Wantz's chest, and shook her head. "No silly I'm just happy. Thank you so much for saving me, and bringing me back my love fan. Without you I could've been slaughtered by that fiend."  
  
"Well, Leblanc you're very welcomed. "Wantz hugged her back.  
  
_I don't understand. At first she got mad because I didn't know her name, and now she's happy because I told her that it was I who fired those gunshots. Gee... Women sure are weird. But it's nice that she's grateful for me helping her. She really doesn't seem like the type of girl who would do such a thing, but either way.  
  
_Wantz looked at her face, when he noticed that her face was sweaty and full with her drying tears he gently wiped it off with his sleeve.  
  
_He's very nice and extremely helpful. Oh... Huh? Wait I'm suppose to get going to Bevelle. Now I really have to hurry.  
_  
She escaped the embracing moment between her and Wantz and gathered all her things before she fell again. Luckily Wantz caught her.  
  
"Umm... You should wait a while. Ya know so your leg could fully heal."  
  
Leblanc pushed him away gently. "I really don't have time I got to go to Bevelle."  
  
"Well, don't you worry. I'll help you get there. Never know fiends might come back." He winked afterwards.  
  
She looked at him a bit confused. "Don't you think you helped me out enough? I really appreciate all your help but I don't want to interrupt with your work and everything."  
  
He only chuckled. "It's okay really I'll just take you Bevelle, it shall be no problem. Besides by the time we get there your leg will be completely healed. So it's really no problem for me."  
  
_He does have a point there. If I go to Bevelle just by myself my leg won't fully recover so then I can't find Noojie-Woojie right away.  
_  
"Well..." She Hesitated in answering.  
  
He gave a thumbs up while still continuning to wink. "Come on, what do you say. Maybe you could find that Nooj guy there and we'd be all set."  
  
_How did he... Oh never mind. I guess I'll just accept his help once more._  
  
She smiled and grabbed his hand. Wantz then took her left arm and put it around his neck.  
  
"See. It isn't so bad after all."  
  
"Yeah." She grabbed her bag and Love Fan and carried it all in her other hand. Although it was heavy a load, she truly did appreciate his kind efforts in at least trying to support her and her enormous amount of weight. Even though they did lumped to side a bit, but still it was enough for her.  
  
"You sure it's okay for you?" She asked.  
  
"Like I said it's really no problem."  
  
She lowered her head. "Thank you..." She mumbled.  
  
Wantz was able support and walk Leblanc to Bevelle without the encountering the slightest of danger.  
  
Author's Note: Aww... Isn't Wantz the nicest? Helping Leblanc like that. Well anyways I had a hard time doing this chapter. I donno why. I guess because I was so busy, with many other things, I just couldn't flow out the words correctly. But whatever. Until next chapter. With much love. Dark Shedevil.


	6. Saddened Without Your Love

-The Power Of Love Conquers All-  
  
Author's Chat Section: Well it's chapter six of my still in the works, story. Like I had mentioned before it will take a while before I completely finish the story, but it's all good. I recently stumbled upon my now favorite Final Fantasy site, called Final Fantasy Spirit. Now I gotta tell ya, it's one heck of a site. Everything's there, and is nicely put together. But the owner of the site is currently working on their fan section, where people could place their fanfiction and fanart, so if you're interested in putting up some of your original work whether be either fanfics or fanart send them there. The site is All your submissions will be greatly appreciated. But anyways thanks for listening. Every time someone reviews my hard working stories I am very happy and that encourages me to write and write. So please review. 

The D- I couldn't handle putting the entire word, for it makes me realize the reality in which that I would never ever own all the Final Fantasy X-2 characters maybe just one character but never all. So let me rest my head on the pillow and think for a plan to steal the copyrights… Until then, I still don't own them, Square Enix does.

Chapter 6- Saddened Without Your Love

Wantz let go of Leblanc and placed her firmly on the ground.

"Well I guess were in Bevelle." He looked up and was in complete shock, he kept on looking wide-eyed at the city if front of him.

Leblanc looked up at him while messaging her leg. "You've never been to Bevelle before?"

He came out of his deepened gaze at the city and looked back down at Leblanc. "I have, but I hadn't realized how much the city has improved. Just look at it. It's so… Different."

Indeed it was different. Leblanc has finally noticed the metropolis that stood in front of her. It has improved in every way. The usual routines of Guard men standing by the entrance were now replaced by huge machina with weapons of their backs. Something like that could scare the living heck out of anyone if it were to shoot. The flowing water that was back then the only fastest way of transportation from the entrance to the temple was gone. Now anyone could easily ask for a hover to take them there in a fraction of the time. Not only was the front entrance different, the Temple as well got its major change. It now was run by high-tech security by yet more floating machina surrounding every path. It was sight Leblanc never imagined of seeing.

_All these things. Don't they go against the teachings? Its incredible how everything improved so fast. Wow, I guess Spira is really changing. What I don't get though is that, once all of this seemed to be a sin for all Yevon followers and now everyone is doing the things we figured as wrong back then. It all has changed since the diminishment of Sin…_

Wantz noticed her staring off into the city. He guessed that she too was noticing how much Spira has changed.

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "You know Leblanc, I think it changed for the better… These were things we once found to be wrong because it went against the teachings, but we never knew that it was an improvement of our every day life. People just seemed to be fascinated with these things now. But you know, things like these were all gonna have to accept, it's something we're beginning to live with now. Whether we like it or not."

Still staring at the city in front of her she responded at what Wantz had just told her. "You're right. We must…"

He winked as he helped her get up from the ground, and returned all her things to her.

"Well, I really have to get going. O'aka might get mad for leaving to long." He ran to the very entrance of Bevelle that lead back to Macalania and waved at Leblanc. "Good bye! Have a good one."

She waved back smiling. "Thanks for all your help. I'll come there one day just to visit you."

"I'll be waiting for that." With that Wantz left the city.

_Gosh… I'm sure going to miss him. He's been ever so kind, and helpful. What a sweet person. He was completely right about what he said though. These are all things we're going to have to live with. But just look at it. I'm not very familiar with all this. I know it'll be a long time before I ever get to work one of these machinas good enough. I sort of get giddy whenever I'm able to handle one of these things._

She chuckled.

_I remember one time when Ormi, Logos, and me had to raid the Dullwings airship. How cool it was. The screens were filled with bright colors and there was all sorts of mechanical stuff it all went a bit crazy in there. Maybe it was because it was our first time ever going inside an airship. So I guess we all decided to take full advantage of it, while we still had to look for another piece of a sphere. It was fun though, but the Dullwings didn't take it too lightly. Guess that sphere really meant something to them. But either way in the end we all made up, by agreeing to work together._

She continued walking, not even feeling an ounce of pain from her previous leg injury. Her leg has now completely healed all thanks to Wantz assistance.

"Ahh… That feels much better. Ohh... Now my neck hurts." Leblanc rubbed her neck as she continued walking up towards the Temple of Bevelle.

Along the way she noticed a priest running behind her.

Waving his hand up in the air he called upon her. "Miss. Leblanc… Please hold on a second."

She turned around and faced him. "Yes?"

He greeted her with the Yevon greeting. "Welcome to Bevelle my lady. Have you need any help, anything at all please just ask, and we'll be more than happy to assist you."

Leblanc raised an eyebrow. "Umm… Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." Only going back to the Temple.

_This is weird. How come they're acting oh so nice to me? And why have the changed this city so much? Gosh, times a changing. Oh… Nooj. This is where I met you. Forever will it remain the place where you and I meet our paths. Now I really wish you were here with me right now._

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. As she opened her eyes back she someone open the temple doors.

_Hey, isn't that…_She squinted her eyes to get a better view.

_It's Baralai!_

Baralai came out the Temple with nothing but some tight leather pants, with a skull necklace, hair let loose and a plain light white shirt, which seemed to expose all his muscles.

As he walked out the temple he froze when he noticed that Leblanc was in front of him. "Oh. Umm… Hello Leblanc."

Leblanc placed her hands on her hips and began tapping her foot. "Hello? Baralai are you feeling okay? What's with the new clothes?"

He began stuttering. "I just wanted to get…"

She now only had her hands on her hips. "Get what?"

"I'm going out somewhere with this girl. A very special girl. And I just wanted to get her attention even more"

Leblanc began laughing. "Oh. Why didn't you say so. And here I thought you were going to ditch New Yevon. Well love I guess you must really like this girl on account that you're dressing very differently."

He chuckled. "I guess you're right. But this girl is one in a million. I guess it wouldn't hurt to at least try to dress like her a bit."

She scratched her head. "Why doesn't she like the way you dress?"

Baralai quickly shook his head. "No no no. It's not like that at all. At times I really can't go many places dressing like I usually do, because wherever I go people tend to crowd around me. Making it hard for the both of us, so she usually gets mad with all those sorts of things. So maybe if I dress differently not many people would notice me. And she'll pay more attention towards me and I towards her."

She smiled. "How romantic. Dressing like a completely different person just to make it easier for you and your girl. Now that's what I really call love.

She leaned against him. "And to tell you the truth you don't half bad with those clothes, never knew you had a nice body underneath all those clothes you used to wear."

He only blushed and smiled. "Leblanc, I won't wear this all the time only when I go places with her."

She began to poke him. "Aww… Oh well I guess you're right. Not many people in New Yevon would take it too lightly."

They both laughed.

"So, Leblanc you going in the temple?"

"Yes I'm actually looking for-" a priest cut off Leblanc.

"Master Baralai! Master Baralai!" It was the same priest who attended Leblanc. This time instead of hurriedly he stopped immediately in front of Baralai, staring at him confused.

"Umm… Master Baralai. We need you for something." He still kept on looking at Baralai confused.

Baralai placed a hand on Leblanc. "Good-Bye, Leblanc!" With that he and the priest left off running.

_No.. I wanted to know who that girl was. And if he knew where Noojie was? Damn._

She went inside the temple, which didn't seem to be inhabited by priests. As a matter of facts there was really no priests anywhere inside.

Leblanc examined the place. "Gee… That's weird."

She went to the hover elevator and went up. She now was on the Temple's balcony.

"Wow. What a view. Never went up here before."

She continued looking around the place and then decided to sit on the edge of rail. Beneath her was a long way down to the ground if ever she fell, but Leblanc was never really afraid of heights. She actually enjoyed them.

_Baralai sure goes a long way for the girl he likes. At least he has a way to always get together with his lover. Not like me… I always have to wonder were he went and go out look for him. Never does he come to Guadosalam and just say "Hey Leblanc let's go somewhere fun, because I admire you as much as you do to me." Not ever. I know that he's a very busy man but I just wish he could spend some time with me more often._

Leblanc looked down and sighed.

_Even though you're not here with me I still remember how we first met. _

She smiled.

_It was here in Bevelle. I was around the age of twelve and people were still celebrating the calm that arrived four years before. It was sure nice to actually be worry free for a while, but at times my father and I had to go to Bevelle to tend to his duties. My father was too a busy man who followed the rules and teachings of Yevon very carefully. I on the other hand never really paid much attention to the teachings. I just wanted to be carefree and not follow some rules that would take over my life like it did to everyone else's. But still I had to since I was living with my father. But I really didn't want to go to Bevelle, until my father mention that we must help some children that lost their family members to the fate of sin. I guess that made me want to go. Probably because I knew what those kids were going through. But as I arrived there my father turned into a completely different person. No longer was he a man whom would tell you jokes and encourage you whenever you were down, or would treat you nicely. He was now a man who cared nothing more than the teaching of Yevon._

She placed a hand on her chest as she still kept hold of the rail with the other.

_And that scared me. So I left to the children's room in the Temple leaving behind my father and the priests and there I saw younger children running around and playing, like they had forgotten that they were orphaned. I had absolutely no clue how to make their pain of losing their family any better if they kept on running around shouting "Machina are bad! Sin is gone! All thanks to High Summoner Braska!" I felt like I didn't want to help these kids out. It had also made me realize that the temple had taught them to worship Yevon as they did. I even saw an Al Bhed child running around and shouting as well. I just kept my distance from the children and then that's when I noticed him. There he was a boy who wasn't as small as the other kids but was much taller and bigger. So I went up to talk to him._

_I let out my hand. "Hi! My name's Leblanc. What's yours?" Yeah I know that it was really straightforward but my father told me to be like that to all the kids._

_All he did was turn around back into his isolated darkness within the desk he was sitting in. I guess he noted how 'fake' I was, when I just kept on saying many things of how fun it was in the temple. Then I just decided to be me._

_I sighed. "Look. I know how things are going for you. My mother passed away at the arms of Sin. It's something that's haunted me ever since, but at least we could you know talk about our experiences."_

_He turned around and just looked at me. I thought he was going to talk to me about himself, but I was wrong. "We have nothing to talk about."_

_I was now enraged. I just grabbed him by the shoulders and he now was facing me._

_"Let go of me!" He said in an angry tone._

_I shook my head. "No listen here kid, I tried to at least help you, but all you did was just ignore me."_

_He looked at me now even madder. "Kid? I'm no kid, I'm older than you."_

_I scoffed. "Yeah right. How old are you?"_

_"I'm thirteen."_

_I just turned beet-red, not from love or anything like that, it was from total embarrassment. I just let go of him and left running out the temple. I just was upset and angry with myself for making a complete idiot of myself. Then out of the bloom I began to cry. Its things like these I would laugh at, but for some reason I just began to cry instead. There I sat cry like some five-year-old child. Thanks goodness that everyone was inside. Because all I wanted then was to be alone._

_I continued crying when I saw someone hand out a tissue to me. "Here you go." They said._

_Not even paying attention to who it was I just snatched and wiped away my tear, before I found out that it was that same kid who I made a fool out of myself. _

_"Go away." I said._

_"Why. I came here wanting to talk to you."_

_I wiped away my remaining tears with the tissue and sniffled. "Why do you want to talk to me now. After what I just did to you."_

_He shrugged. "I guess, I don't know. But what I do know is that you're an honest person. Someone who may have a short temper but I still think you're way better than those priests who use their dumb propaganda to try and console you ."_

_I looked at him confused. "I don't get it."_

_"Neither do I."_

_The rest of the day he and I talked about our past experiences. I later on found out his name was Nooj. He was a thirteen-year-old boy who lost his entire family to Sin while they were staying at Kilika Island._

_I looked at him curiously. "So where were you, Nooj?"_

_"I went to Luca to see the Blitzball tournament, because I love Blitzball and my family knew that so as a birthday gift they send me to Luca to see the annual tournament." He looked down._

_I placed a hand on his shoulders and began to slowly began to caress it. He didn't seem to mind, as he continued his story._

_"When it was over. I returned back home on a ship, but even before I got there I felt that something was wrong and I later found out what it was when I saw from away my home island was destroyed…" He gulped, as I now gently caressed his back._

_"And when I went out from the ship, there I saw my home. Floating around the waters. All my possessions and even my family members."_

_I gasped as I felt tears rolling down my cheeks._

_He now caressed my cheeks and slowly wiped away my warm tears with his hands. "Now Leblanc. Don't cry. Please don't."_

_Yet I still didn't listen to him. I continued crying. I wanted to ask him how he dealed with all that. But I knew I couldn't. But then Nooj did something that took me by surprise. He hugged me…_

_"You know Leblanc you're the first person who's ever care about me ever since my family passed away. I just want to thank you."_

_I looked up at him. "Nooj. I… I just wanted to let you know that I know what you're going through."_

_He touched my face and looked at me with such caring eyes. "I know. And I know it hurts. But we're gonna have to let it go and try to move on with our lives."_

_It was a while before we let go of our loving hug. The sun was setting and you had to go back inside and I had to return back to Guadosalam._

_A week later my father asked me if I wanted to go back to Bevelle, and of course I said yes. But as I got there I searched for you, and I didn't find you there._

_Years went by before I could see you again…_

Leblanc looked out the setting sun in Bevelle. She didn't want to ever go away from the spot she was sitting on, but she knew she had to later on. She then heard someone calling out her name.

"Leblanc! LEBLANC!"

That startled Leblanc and she lost her balance from the rail she was sitting in.

Author's Note: OH MY GOSH! What's going to happen to Leblanc? Will she fall or blah or blah or blah. Sorry about that you guys guess you're going to tune in next time. But anyways… Review and tell me about how the Nooj and Leblanc thing was and if I should do more flashbacks. And yes I know that this was a LONGGGGGG! Chapter but I had lots and lots of ideas. And many more ideas to come. ;) Well. Thanks for reading.


	7. Envious Of Other’s Love

-The Power Of Love Conquers All-

Author's Chat Section: It's chapter seven! Well it's cool that I had gotten so far into the story, and I still have way more ideas for this story. Last chapter I described how Leblanc and Nooj met and for me it was cute. Now here in this chapter it's leaves off from that little event that happened to Leblanc. So let's started. READ! One last thing I want to thank BitchGoddessOfMay for reviewing my story. And if you're up to it. Review! ;)

Disclaimer: Right now I'm here in S.E.H [Square Enix Headquarters] trying to get the copyrights for Final Fantasy X-2. I've made it past the laser beams and wild dogs so nothing is gonna stop me now. (Steps over wire and an alarm is triggered.) Nooooooooooooooooo!

Chapter 7- Envious Of Other's Love

Leblanc lost her balance and fell from the rail, but before she could fall upon the ground Paine and Yuna grabbed both of her arms and pulled her back up the balcony to safety.

Yuna looked half dead probably from the rush of fear she just experienced. "Leblanc are you okay?"

Leblanc dusted her outfit.

_Of course I'm not okay! I almost could've lost my life thanks to some dumb person screaming. Now do you think that makes me okay! That really got me scared. _

She looked up and placed her hands on her hips. "I'm alright I just lost my balance when I heard someone scream my name."

It was then when Rikku quickly hid behind her older cousin's tall figure. It was her who called out Leblanc's name and Leblanc quickly noticed.

_It was the Blondie? Arrrg…The perky one almost killed me! _

Yuna shot a glare at Rikku and pushed her away. "Rikku why did you have to scream out her name like that. Leblanc could've died if it wasn't for us getting there in time." She pointed at Leblanc while still yelling at her.

Rikku looked down and placed her hand behind her back. Leblanc obviously knew that she was now in total embarrassment. Now Leblanc felt sorry for her.

_Poor thing. She probably didn't know that I was sitting on the rail. I don't want her to get in trouble with Yuna._

Leblanc smiled and shook her head. "Come now Yuna don't worry about it. I know she didn't mean to. It's okay."

"But you could've-"

She shook her head. "That doesn't matter. What matters is that I'm safe so let's just forget about that and get out of here. We all have places to go."

Both Yuna and Paine went ahead towards the airship. Leaving behind Rikku. But all Rikku did was a beam a huge smile at Leblanc then ran back toward Yuna and Paine.

Leblanc smiled at her back, and continued walked out the temple. Outside the temple she saw Gippal, Baralai, Yuna, Paine, Rikku, and some blonde man whom Leblanc never seen.

_Wonder who's that man. It's like I've seen him somewhere before._

Yuna approached Leblanc with a soft smile. She slowly took the hand of her lover and introduced him to Leblanc.

"Leblanc this is Tidus. And Tidus this is Leblanc."

Tidus smiled at her, while Leblanc kept on staring at him. "Umm… Leblanc anything wrong?" He had asked.

They let go of shaking their hand as Leblanc examined him a bit longer. She stroked her chin and then snapped her fingers. "Well. I knew it. You were Yuna's Guardian. You're the guy who Yuna was looking for."

Tidus's eyes sparkled a bright blue. "Really. Did she go out and looked for me."

Leblanc scoffed. "Did she go out and look for you. She did everything she did, which included sphere hunting and defeating Vegnagun just to find you. And it's nice she did."

Both Yuna and Tidus smiled at each other and held each other's hand.

_Hmm… I guess they do make a cute couple. He seems like such an optimistic and cheerful person. It makes sense how a person would miss that so much. Got to wonder though, how come Yuna didn't tell him that she did everything for him? I would. But whatever works for them._

Leblanc looked around romantic scenery around her.

_Seems like everyone's paired up… But me._

They all left off into the airship. All but Yuna and Leblanc.

Yuna went up to Leblanc. "Thanks! I never really got the chance to tell him about my adventures, since we just recently met up again. But you did that for me, and now he seems much more happier than before."

"No problem Yuna. I have to tell you something though."

"What is it?"

Leblanc smiled devilishly. "You two make a cute couple."

Yuna laughed at Leblanc's sense of humor. "Thanks."

"You're very welcome." She bowed. "But I have to get going." She turned around and continued walking.

Yuna run up to her. "Umm… Leblanc would you like to get a ride in our airship?"

_The airship. That would save me tons of time, than just walking. Guess I'll accept._

Leblanc tuned around. "Are you sure? Won't I make a hassle? There are a lot of people in there."

Yuna smiled. "No hassle at all. The more the merrier. There is one thing though. We're heading to Bikinel Desert first, then we could take you to wherever you need to go."

Leblanc nodded. And the both of them went inside the airship.

_It has been a while since I came in here. And it still looks the same._

She still kept on looking around then they headed towards the elevator and went down to the cabin.

As they arrived Yuna ran to her lover who was sitting in a cushy chair upstairs.

Now being alone Leblanc sat on a chair. She noticed a picture posted on the wall behind the counter of the bar.

_Hey. That hypello looks familiar… It's that hypello who gave me that tissue back in Macalania. I knew that I saw him somewhere before. Must send him my thanks._

She turned around and noticed the couples around her. In a corner sat Baralai and Paine staring deep into each other's eyes.

_So that's the girl he was talking about? Wow, they really seem to like each other. It's weird though they are very different yet they like each other. Guess that's love for you! I still find it funny that Baralai dressed up like that. _

She began to quietly laugh and then Leblanc noticed Rikku and Gippal.

_Gippal told me about her. All in many good ways. I always knew he liked her, but when he's around her he seems to make fun of her. Maybe that's his way for showing that he likes someone. And Rikku seems to be fine with that. They're both Al Bhed and seem to have a thing for Machina. They make a perfect couple. But one thing I do know is that Gippal can be such a player. Everywhere he goes he always wants to impress a woman around him. It's nice though, that he could finally find a girl for him, who's a bit more of his type. I know he won't dare to cheat on her. Probably because they seem like each other a lot._

She looked around and then noticed a small chocobo and a teenage girl around the age of 15 and Bother chatting. He appeared to talk in Al Bhed and English and going back and forth. She kept smiling at him and him at her.

_Now I wonder… Do they like each other? Hmm… I think they do. Just imagining them together looks and sounds cute. Their age may differ but they look fine together. It's finally nice that Brother has a girl who isn't already taken. He doesn't seem to like Tidus very much because when we were outside in Bevelle he glared at him murmuring many things in Al Bhed. But it's nice he's focusing on this girl. She appears to be very nice._

Now she turned her attention to Yuna and Tidus who were both upstairs talking to each other and kissing tenderly whenever nobody was looking.

_Although I had just met him, I could feel a romantic vibe between the both of them. Yuna was the type of person, who seemed dedicated in the things she did, when I first met her, she appeared to be the type of person who is always having fun in the things she did though. But I was shocked when I found out that she was doing all of this in search of her lost love. A high summoner who saved the world from the brink of destruction was in sadness because of her lost lover. Now there's when I got to know Yuna better. No longer did she seemed worried as she was before, so it's nice that she got what she finally wanted, and it was him. But I do remember when she was still in her pilgrimage I got to see her and her guardians enter Seymour's home._

She clenched her teeth.

_That name Seymour. He was such an evil man. A man who though was going to change Spira into a better place. I never believed that. Actually I never believed him at all. He was the one who lead my father into his death. _

Leblanc balled up her fists.

_When I was 15 the calm was over. Now it was the time where fear stricken everyone who feared the worst. Sin. I tried not to get so upset or worried about it. But I just couldn't. Sin was a living thing that I feared the most. It was a thing that took away people whom I loved and it was bound to again. Living back in Guadosalam was where my father stayed most of the time. If Sin were to attack nearby we wouldn't be much affected only a few places would collapse. But I still feared for the worst…_

_That's when my father changed. Into the same man whom I was afraid every since our trip to Bevelle. He now became a true follower of Yevon. He worked for Seymour into going to different places to provide places with teaching and traditions. It was a job that I found dumb. Everyone has faith in himself or herself but I sought out that the so-called teaching provided something false. Something that gave people the hope of something better to come and waiting for it. When we could more than likely use that time to do something that could help us, instead of just having to wait. That was false hope._

_ It was when one day had to go inside Seymour's home for a while. There I saw him. _

She breathed in deeply.

_A man who appeared to be in pure sadness. His sanity was dropping. Any day now he would go completely berserk, but still people believed in him. Yet even though all he did was sit in his chair he still talked to me._

_I entered the room. Feeling awkward. I never ever liked the way Seymour took in control and now I'm in his house. I just looked around. Hesitating in touching the pretty portraits and yummy food. That's when he came up from outside his chair._

_"Do you like the portraits?" He asked me with such a soft voice, which I knew can be deceiving._

_I slowly turned around grabbing my small sword from my back._

_"Don't worry girl. I'm not going to do anything to you."_

_It was Seymour in the flesh. I've never met him up close before and I didn't want to look rude either, even though I almost could slash him to death with my sword. I placed back my sword and did what everyone who was a Yevon believer to people they meet. _

_I gave him the Yevon Greeting._

_He didn't appear to be that older from me. He appeared to be around 25 at the time. His blue hair had gotten in the way of his face but it did allow me to see his face, which was full of blue scars. And his eyes appeared to be from Guado kind. I did know before from my father that Seymour was too half Guado. Just like me. But not even that gave me the confidence from him. All I did was back away slowly._

_"Don't go away so fast. It's a rare sight that I get to see another female who is half Guado."_

_'How did he know?' Was what I though during that time._

_There, Seymour just gave me a creepy smile. I didn't wan to be with him anymore I wanted to get out of here, but I knew better than to run away from Yevon elite Priest. I wanted to but I couldn't. _

_I didn't say anything and he left. He was called upon on from his assistant._

_Later that day I left. And returned back home with my father. I had always hated Seymour. But now it was when I realized that he was a traumatized man in all sorts of ways. He shouldn't been trusted but I just couldn't tell that to anyone. They could kill me. Now that was fearful. They had hated the Al Bhed for no particular reason for not believing Yevon and following it's teachings, so they would also hate other people who didn't believe in Yevon as well. _

_I hated that. _

_I never to got find out why Seymour became so insane. All I knew was that he was half Guado like me, and that his parents died. That's still wasn't enough for a person to do all the bad things he's done._

_My hate went on. And it still does._

Leblanc yawned and slouched in the chair and was falling asleep. Nobody seemed to mind, as they were too busy cuddling with their lovers. So with that she slept peacefully in the chair.

Author's Notes: I don't know I wanted her to meet like Seymour for some reason. Probably because he's such a hottie. ;) But no for real like I had mentioned before I want her to develop relationships with other people. Just to make the story a little bit Spicer. But anyways did you notice how jealous she got as she saw all those couples around her? Yep, hence the title name. Well until next time, loves! Don't forget to review.


	8. I'm Still In Love

-The Power Of Love Conquers All-

Author's Chat Section: Yay! I finally got Final Fantasy VII and it's pretty good. Now you're probably wondering, "Hey this is a pretty old game how come you haven't played it before, Dark Shedevil?" Good question. And the answer is… I never had time. (I'm sort of a very busy person in a lazy kind of way.) But even though a lot of people say that FFVII is the best, to me Final Fantasy X is still the best. Go FFX!!!! Who knows, it could've been gone different if I played FFVII before but whatever. It's all good. Oh yeah I want to thank my friend Prissi who kindly reviewed my story.You Rock Prissi! Hey! Don't forget to review, now! Okay. ;)

Disclaimer: Right now I'm in court and awaiting my sentence for attempted robbery. Maybe Square Enix would go easy on me. But I highly doubt it. The owner and president is suing me 5 billion dollars and 44 cents. Better make up a damn good excuse, to get out of this one. Oh well. (Author goes back to reading her book entitled. "Good excuses to prevent Jail Time from crazy/deranged video game producers.)

Chapter 8- I'm Still In Love

Leblanc was still sleeping in the chair she needlessly slouched a while ago. She slept away her time while the rest of the lovebirds carefully noted their lovers besides them. No one paid much attention to Leblanc, but then she began to talk in her sleep.

All that was running through her mind during that time was none other than her love interest. Nooj.

Her face furrowed in a worrying expression. Leblanc was experiencing no dream but only flash backs of her much darker past, conjoined in a nightmare. The death of her mother and brother were among the many things Leblanc thought about. And then she remembered when she had saw Nooj again.

_"Hey Nooj!" Leblanc ran up towards him but all he did was walking. Very slowly away from her._

_She didn't want to annoy him. But she was excited to see him again. Something that had just happened to her, left Leblanc emotionally scarred but at least getting the chance to see Nooj one more time, was relieving and allowed her to escape the reality of which she was now a teenager with no family…Something that she'd been dealing with for the past months._

"Nooj…" She murmured as she tossed and turned in the chair.

It was then when everyone in the turned to see her. Rikku ran up to her side as so did Yuna. Each of them wondered what she was dreaming about. They all then gathered around her. Each one heard the faint echoes and cries in which she kept on calling the same name. 'Nooj.'

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Asked Tidus to his lover.

Yuna sat on the floor placing a hand on Leblanc's forehead. "I don't know if she's okay. She's kind of feverish."

Rikku took Leblanc's hand and grasped it lightly. "Maybe we should wake her up?'

Paine shook her head. "People in recurring dreams or thoughts must not be awakened. It is those images that could help the person in many ways later on. Although it may seem very harsh she has to continue dreaming until she could wake up on her own."

Yuna stroked Leblanc's hair.

_Paine I hope you're right… A dream could also harm a person once they wake up. But you're right. When I had my dream where the dress sphere took over those images preserved in that dress drove me to a point where I had to look for the answers. But for Leblanc it's different. She is wearing her own clothing. It must be dream that might be telling her something. Something from her past._

Rikku slowly let go of Leblanc's sweaty hands.

_I hope she'll be all right. Whenever I see Yuna dream like this I usually wake her up. But I must trust Paine with this one. She's always right._

Everyone in the room stood still and patiently awaited for Leblanc to awake from her deep slumber. But the longer the time went by the more nerve-racking the situation became to them. Leblanc slithered and tossed and at times punched the chair by dropping her fists down. At times slight screams and yelps came form her. Everyone anxiously wanted to awake her from her sleep, but then they always kept remembering what Paine had told them.

They all sat down as they heard yet another shouting coming from her. But this time it was as if she was experiencing immense pain. They all began to clench as her screams continued.

Gippal turned to Paine. "She's in pain!" He shouted.

Paine remained still with her armed folded across her chest. "I know that, but we can't awake her just yet…"

Everyone kept sitting down. Rikku looking nervous. Yuna looking worried. Paine looking the same, up still and serious about the situation, Gippal placing his hands in and out of his pockets repeatedly, Baralai sitting there but he kept on twitching probably because of the tight leather pants he was wearing, Tidus followed Yuna's worry by biting his fingernails in all his fingers, as for Brother all he did was talk to Cali in Al Bhed as she from time to time glanced over to see how Leblanc was doing.

Each one didn't feel like talking, but Gippal's limited patience gotten to him and was the first to speak up.

He cleared his voice." You know Baralai… You look weird in that clothing. I can't believe now's when I notice this." He chuckled lightly, but then stopped as he noticed that no one was quite up for the light sense of humor, not even Rikku.

Everyone just seemed to be concentrated with Leblanc's sleeping behavior.

Gippal just shrugged and sat back in his chair.

Rikku looked up at her older cousin with her nervous Al Bhed eyes. "Yunie… Can I wake her up now?"

Yuna shook her head. "No Rikku we can't right now… I wish we could but we can't."

Rikku sat beside Gippal and cuddled beneath his strong figure. She needed something to release all the tension and worrying she was experiencing. Then Gippal caressed his lover's face.

_Rikku you're so beautiful. Even though with that worry look on your face I still find you a wonder to look at. _He smiled at her and she did back to him as well.

Another murmur escaped from Leblanc. "Nooj…."

Gippal paid close attention to the way Leblanc had mentioned his name.

_Wonder why she's dreaming of him…everyone knows she's practically head over heels for him, but why is he a name she keeps on repeating? I remember when we talked about her. Baralai, Paine, and I would keep on repeat that Leblanc and him would get married and have children together but he always responded with a small chuckle. Had he liked her back? We thought so, but Nooj seemed like such a stoic man when it came down to love. Since he had never experienced it._

_"So Nooj how's your love life going for you?" Gippal had asked in a girly way as both Baralai and Paine laughed uncontrollably._

_Nooj turned around and shot an angry look at the both of them. That's when they immediately stopped. Although they joked around a lot, they knew when they went to go too far. Each went back to their training. Not before Gippal walked up to him._

_"Hey Nooj, heard anything from that girl Leblanc?"_

_Nooj turned around with his newly implanted machina body. "I haven't heard anything from her yet…"_

_"So what you think about her?"_

_Nooj looked up at the sky. "Love is something I don't except to experience."_

_Gippal scoffed. "Yeah, right… Don't lie to me. I know you love her."_

_Nooj just chuckled. "You know maybe you're right…"_

_Did he actually mean that or was it just sarcasm to play along? Although Nooj may seem sort of serious he also tends to play along as well. But to me I do think that he does have some feeling towards Leblanc. He had told me once that they had a rough past and crossed paths several times. But you know what? That means something. Maybe it's like destiny… Naw. Its just love. He he…_

Gippal opened his eyes once more. He paid his attention towards the group everyone surrounded Leblanc as she began to calm down a bit. He ran up towards her as well. Slowly examining her slowing moves. All that Gippal cared about now was her safety.

Author's Notes: Well nothing much here. Like I mentioned a couple of chapters back I really want to do a part Nooj gets a side of his loving and caring story and for Leblanc to develop a relationship with other characters ****Wink Wink**.** But all is well, and going smoothly for me. I have to tell you guys something though. I don't like Rikku and Gippal as a couple. No offense but I like Rikku and Auron better, also Rikku and Paine, but I don't know why I just don't like Rikku and Gippal. Oh well… But I had to use them in the story, you just for it to make sense since everyone else had their lovers they were the only ones not paired up. But who knows I might like them later on, but I highly doubt that. Oh yeah the title is based on the song by Sean Paul and Sasha. I'm Still In Love. Well, Until next chapter loves!


	9. It’s My Obsession For It’s My Only Love

-The Power Of Love Conquers All-

**_Author's Chat Section:_** In response to craZy18gurl suggestion and opinion about Final Fantasy VII I have to say, that this game isn't so bad but I still love FFX but now it seems that I don't like FFVII anymore, cause my data file got corrupted. 8 HOURS OF PLAYING GOT DELETED! But oh well that's life, besides that Cloud guy is fine. O.o Hey in Advent Children he is… Well, I'm continuing to play it again, so it's all good. Another thing, lately I've been watching that show, YU-GI-OH! I don't know I still don't get the whole dueling thing, I remember I once found a card with a black dragon on it, but then it got jacked. Anyways as I was watching the show with my younger sis I saw an incredibly attractive guy. I think his name is Kaiba. HE'S CUTE MAN! I like that type of guy, all aggressive and serious, but to get to my point there's this other girl, her name is Tea and I think that they make a cute couple. So I'm going to write a fic about them sometime soon. I believe strongly that this is a good couple, although they tend to fight a lot, somewhere they have a sense of romance. He he…. Well this is chapter 9. What chapter 9 already?! Guess I must really like this story. Anyways here's yet another chapter dealing with Leblanc's sad past. Enjoy. And don't forget to review.

**_Disclaimer:_** Being thrown into jail isn't half bad. At least I get free food. And plus I don't have to worry about owning all the Final Fantasy X-2 characters in which I still don't, but I'm happy. What the hell is my problem? I have to get out of here!

**_Chapter 9-_** It's My Obsession For It's My Only Love

Fear was the feeling that ran across everyone's mind during that time. Each one wanting to wake up Leblanc but knew they couldn't. Her moans and stammering couldn't be controlled anymore, that's when Gippal shook her up.

"Gippal!" Shouted Paine.

He glared at her. "She is suffering from this dream she's having. We have to help her." Looking down at Leblanc he gently caressed her face. Still she did not awake. Gippal shook her even harder and then she awoke in a cold sweat.

Her pain and sweaty figure led her to believe that something was definitely wrong with her. She looked around at the people besides her. Their eyes stared coldly and fearful towards Leblanc. Her clothes soaked in her sweat, she wanted to get up from the chair but couldn't.

Rikku ran up to Leblanc and gave her a hug. "Oh, I'm so glad you are okay. You got me totally worried there."

As Rikku hugged Leblanc even harder she was recalling her thoughts.

_Rikku's hug… It reminds me of Lilia..._

Not letting was what Rikku was doing, her tightened hug made Leblanc cry in pain.

"Owww! Rikku that hurts." She lightly pushed away Rikku.

"Oops! He he… Sorry about that."

Leblanc messaged her back. "It's okay."

She sat on the floor. Along with Tidus.

"So, do you feel any better?"

Leblanc looked up at the man curious eyes. His eyes let out a slight glow of blue, which Leblanc found attractive.

"I'm okay." Looking around at the room at everyone else. "Thank you guys for all your help, if you didn't wake me up I don't know what would've happened to me. Thanks."

With that they all returned to their usual love fest. Each one returning to their one and only lovers. That made Leblanc sad but relieved, since she didn't want anyone to be worrying about her so much. She wanted to think deeply about her thoughts. What she had thought of previously.

_Why did it made me go crazy and sweaty? Was it something that affected me that seriously?_

She finally remembered that she remembered about her friend, Lilia.

_Lilia. She was my best friend. A friend like that only comes around once in a lifetime. But she was taken away from me when I needed her the most._

_When I was around the tender age of 15 my father had been taken away from me. At the hands of Seymour Guado. What a despicable man he was. Never caring for anyone else but himself. And everyone feeling sorry for the traumatized blue haired Guado. I knew that he was a man of no limits, he obtained incredible power from the passing of his father, but he didn't have to go all crazy, for being half Guado. But then again no one knows what else he's been through. Maybe things even deeper than that?_

"Hey Gippal keep your hands outta there!"

Leblanc couldn't help chuckling, but didn't want to get in their business.

_Wonder what they're doing together?_

The perky Al Bhed stood up from the soothing arms of her one-eyed blonde haired lover.

"Gippal my hair is not to be touched. I already lost some thanks to that mission we did for you."

Everyone in the room laughed.

_Guess, they were all wondering the same thing as I was._

Rikku ran towards Leblanc and touched her shoulders. "Hey Leblancy you okay?"

Leblanc was confused by her new nickname. "Leblancy? What's with that?"

The green-eyed Blondie smiled at her. "Leblanc sounds too serious for you. Everyone should be happy, besides that name sounds cute towards you."

She couldn't help but laugh. "You are right Rikku, and that name does sound cute."

They both tried to resist the urge to laugh out loud but terribly failed. Each one releasing a reign of laugher. Each one much louder than the one before. It was then, when Yuna, Paine, Gippal, Baralai, Tidus, Cali, Brother, and even the Chocobo stood in silence and stared at the two blondes laughing.

"It kind of reminds me of the two of us, back in Luca. Remember Yuna?"

Her one blue eye and one green eye faced to turn to Tidus. "Yeah… And it was like this too. Eyes faced upon us."

The two returning lovers, laughed.

Everyone else in the room still stood in silence; none of them knew what the hell they were laughing about. The bright yellow chocobo flew in an essence of cheerfulness. And then did the unthinkable. The chocobo began to peck Brother on the head and bit off bit of his remaining hair.

Now everyone in the room began laughing their heads off. Even Paine and Baralai joined in the fun. As the Chocobo finished the pecking of Brother's head he angrily left the cabin in a frenzy of bad Al Bhed words. Still everyone continued laughing.

Gippal wiped off a tear of laughing from his one eye. "Is Brother going to be okay?"

Rikku still rolling on the floor from all the laughing. "Yeah he is. Besides he doesn't have to worry he already has no hair."

Everyone continued laughing, but the laughing seized when they heard thunderstorms.

Brother came in the room. "Well, since all of you are big sayheac Buddy has said that there's a thunderstorm and we must land in Luca until the storm is over." Brother left in a fast pace, almost like he completely forgot that there where other people besides him.

"Hey Luca! I haven't been there in a longggg time. Hey Yuna do they still play Blitzball?"

The brown haired woman caressed her lover's face. "Yeah, they still do. Now more than ever."

Overcome with joy the former star of the Zanarkand Abes jumped from the floor and began to kick around the place. Everyone looked at him and realized that Tidus wasn't able to play in such a long time.

_I've heard about him before. Yuna told me that he was Star player of some team called The Zanarkand Abes. Her explanation of how he came from the past was a bit spectacle. But somehow I believed her words. The man who she once loved for was gone during that time, and all she had of him were his memories. Who wouldn't feel that way? I know if Noojie were to be gone I would start boasting about him to people, then again the more you remember about a person the more you realize they'll never return. Maybe that was the case for Yuna. She stopped talking about him, and focused more on defeating Vegenagun, but everything good deed has its reward. In the end she found her love again. _

"Lookie. Everyone we're here!" Rikku pointed at Luca.

The crimsoned eyed woman, let out of her usual position and faced the perky Al Bhed.

"Come Rikku don't get so excited. It's not like you've never been to Luca before."

"But Paine, Blitzball season has begun again. Hey do you think we could watch them play for while."

Tidus and Yuna held each other's hand firmly, each one smiling at each other.

"Rikku why don't we all, go watch the show."

Rikku jumped up and down clapping her hands. "Yay! Great idea Yunie."

Paine just shrugged. But by the looks of it, you could tell the warrior was glad of going to a Blitzball tournament.

_Hmm… A Blitzball tournament. Maybe I could finally know what Nooj has been obsessing over all these years? It might be fun. If I could only forget what happened there five years ago…_

Everyone began to get out of the airship with excitement, especially Rikku and Tidus. Leblanc kept a slower pace from the others, as they finally arrived in the Luca Stadium.

**_Author's Note:_** So what you think of this chapter? Maybe if you send me a review I'll know. Next chapter Leblanc will recall her past in why she dislikes Luca. I have a terrible writer's block. Need to gather much more ideas. So until then. Bye Bye!

Oh yeah: **_sayheac: _**Meanies


End file.
